Let it Snow!
by Melissa Malfoy
Summary: Most of Hogwarts has gone home for the holidays, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck there. Harry and Pansy have become friends, as she has been helping Harry with his woeful Potions mark. Can Christmas change their relationship to love? H/P R/R
1. White stuff

A/N Hi, it's been along time since I wrote, and this has nothing to do with my other stories, it was just something that came to me while I was writing my science test this morning. If you like, I will write more, if not, it's okay. R/R, flame if you want, doesn't bother me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own the plot of my story and the idea that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along.  
  
  
Summary: Almost everyone in Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts have gone home for the holidays in Harry's fifth year, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck at Hogwarts. Him and Pansy have been getting along lately, ever since she started tutoring him for Potions at the start of fifth year. Could getting along possibly become falling in love?  
  
  
  
Harry walked the empty Hogwarts halls by himself, replaying his friends' farewells in his head.  
  
"You will be alright without us, won't you?" Ron had asked.  
"Yeah, just terribly bored," Harry sighed. Hermione put her hands on her hips in a way that the boys knew she was about to say something Hermione-like.  
"Harry, you know with everyone gone you could get ahead with your homework, especially Potions, so you won't need a tutor anymore!" Hermione huffed. Ron gave her a horrified look, as though she had asked Harry to kiss Draco Malfoy.  
"Why would Harry do homework on a holiday? Who does homework on a holiday, besides you of course," Ron ranted. Hermione frowned at him then, but had kept quiet.  
"Maybe you're right Herm, but I don't mind being tutored. Pansy's all right you know. I don't mind spending time with her if it's going to get my grade up," Harry had commented. He knew that was partly true. Infact, he loved spending time with Pansy Parkinson. She laughed at all his jokes, even when they were stupider than stupid. She listened to his worries about Voldemort and was patient when he didn't get his potion right. And she was very smart, and very pretty.  
"Harry, she's a Slytherin. A girl, but just a Slytherin," Ron snorted.  
"What does being a girl have to do with it?" Hermione snapped. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but the Hogwarts Express let out a honk letting all the students know it was all aboard.  
"Bye mate, see you in January," Ron clapped Harry on the back and headed of to the train.  
"Bye Harry, Merry Christmas," Hermione yelled as she ran after Ron.  
"Bye," Harry had called.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality once he realized where his feet had taken him. The library stood before him, holding hundreds of the thousands of books. He looked out the window to his right and saw that the snow was still falling.   
The first snowfall had started last night, and had covered Hogwarts with a blanket of snow. The one thing he knew about Pansy, was that she was in love with snow. She had been hoping that it would snow soon, but the fall had been warm.  
At the mention of Pansy, Harry saw her curled up in an armchair with books all around her. Pansy was almost as crazy about school as Hermione. Almost.  
Pansy was looking quite cute to Harry at that moment. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with a few wisps hanging around that Pansy had tucked impatiently behind her ears. Her reading glasses were on her nose, which she hated, but Harry said that they made her look smart. She was wearing a fitted black sweater with dark rinsed jeans. The book she was reading from what Harry could see was Hogwarts : A History.  
Harry approached Pansy, startling her. Pansy looked up from her book. She smiled.  
"Harry, that's right you're staying for the holidays as well, I forgot!" she said sweetly. Harry grinned mischievously.  
"What?" Pansy asked, frowning.  
"Come with me," he held out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow, but took off her glasses and slipped on her runners. She took Harry's hand as he led her out of the library.  
"Harry where are you going? Slow down my legs aren't as long as yours!" Pansy grumbled to Harry. Harry had grown over the summer, and now spiked up his hair. He didn't dare ask the Dursley's to buy him contacts though, as they were reluctant to buy him glasses when the school nurse said he had needed them.  
Harry didn't answer her, but her question was answered when he pulled open the front doors and revealed to her the Hogwarts lawns covered in gleaming white snow. Pansy stopped in her tracks.  
"Oh my god, snow! I didn't even notice…" she trailed up, caught up in the moment. Harry laughed as he turned to look at her. Her hand one hand that wasn't holding Harry's was covering her mouth, but her smile was shining through her dark brown eyes. she let go of Harry's hand and ran out into the field. Harry followed her slowly as he watched her run through the mounds of snow. It was still snowing, and the snow was up to his knees. He couldn't feel his toes anymore but that was okay.  
"Thank you!" Pansy ran up to Harry and jumped up and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grinned and started spinning her around, both of them laughing. However Harry tripped on something in the snow and fell over, bringing Pansy with him, and they sunk into the knee deep snow.  
"Oof!" Pansy cried as she landed on top of Harry. He laughed and she rolled off of him and laid beside him. The both stared up at the sky for a while.  
"Uh, Pans, you want to go in? because I can't feel half of my body," Harry asked sheepishly. Pansy laughed.  
"Yeah, lets go," she stood up and pulled the Harry icicle to his feet and they headed back to the castle.  
  
(A/N I could end it here, but I don't dare to!)  
  
  
They trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, knowing for a fact that it would be a lot warmer than the Slytherin dungeon. They dried themselves off and spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing in front of the Gryffindor fire. Not until 11:00 they said goodnight, and Pansy left to go to her common room.  
  
Harry was lying awake in his empty dorm room, thinking about the day until he heard his door open and shut and a faint voice calling his name.  
Harry sat up and grabbed his wand. He was about to attack the intruder when he realized he was hearing Pansy's voice.  
"Pansy? Lumos," his wand lit up and he opened his bed curtains. Pansy was standing there, draped in black.  
"Harry, sorry if I woke you up, but I'm the only Slytherin here for the holidays and the Bloody Baron is roaming around my dorm and so I was wondering if I could spend the night up here," she said this all very fast.  
"Pansy, you were scared so you picked up your things, walked through a cold, dark and incredibly haunted castle to come up here?" Harry teased. Pansy poked him. "Yes Pansy of course you can. What are you wearing? A cloak?"   
"My winter cloak," Pansy stated.  
"Winter cloak? Inside?" Harry asked, startled.  
"I told you, it's cold in the dungeons," Pansy answered as she took off her cloak to reveal her pajamas.  
"What are you wearing?" Harry laughed. Pansy's pajama's consisted of a tight blue tank top with a cute elephant on it, and pants to match, only with a bunch of little elephants on it. Pansy went to poke him again but this time he grabbed her hand.  
"Ahh you're freezing. Come under the covers and warm up!" Harry scooted over and Pansy slid in beside him.   
"Nox, Ahh Pansy your feet are like icicles!" Harry exclaimed softly as he put his wand away and laid down. Pansy cuddled up to him.  
"Sorry," she whispered. Harry felt a brush of hair on his shoulder and realized that Pansy had put her head on his shoulder. Harry grinned into the dark and put an arm around Pansy's body, to help her warm up. Pansy brushed her hand over his bare chest.  
"Do you always sleep with your shirt off?" She asked.  
"Yeah, if I wear a shirt it just feels like I'm being strangled in my sleep. Even with v-necks…"Harry trailed off, thinking that Pansy was asleep. Just as Harry was drifting off,  
"Thank you Harry," Pansy yawned.  
"For what?" Harry whispered.  
"For everything. For taking me out into the snow. For spending the day with me. for giving up half of your bed to me. Just for being you," Pansy murmured. Harry smiled faintly and kissed the top of Pansy's head. Then they both drifted off in to a sleep filled with dreams of each other.  
  
  
A/N So, do you love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews if I should continue!!! Oh yeah Loving You is by Nelly. 


	2. Merry Christmas Eve

A/N I got 2 reviews for my last chapter. That is why it took me awhile to write this, I was wondering if it was really that bad. But I decided to write more. R/R please. Thank you to Emily and blacdragon223, my two reviewers!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own the plot of my story and the idea that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along.  
  
  
  
Summary: Almost everyone in Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts have gone home for the holidays in Harry's fifth year, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck at Hogwarts. Him and Pansy have been getting along lately, ever since she started tutoring him for Potions at the start of fifth year. Could getting along possibly become falling in love?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry felt the sun shining against his eyelids. He must have forgotten to close his bed curtains last night. For some reason, he felt odd in his own bed. Usually it was because of falling asleep with his glasses or sneakers on. Then it came to him. He wasn't alone. That, he found quite weird, until last night's events came to him. He opened his eyes and saw a blurred version of Pansy cuddled up against him. He couldn't help but like the feeling of a warm lump next to him. He heard Pansy murmur and shift in her sleep. Harry looked back down at her. His mouth dropped in surprise. The way Pansy shifted made it so Harry could see right down her shirt. Harry gulped. His brain screamed at him to look away, but his teenage hormones kept his eyes in place.  
  
"If I don't get out of here I'm afraid I'll need a cold shower," Harry assumed under his breath. So he moved smoothly out of Pansy's gentle grasp and got dressed. He sprinted quietly down into the common room where two first year girls sat at a random table playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Hi Harry!" one of the first years chirped.  
  
"Hello Samantha," Harry smiled, making Samantha blush.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve Harry!" giggled another first year.  
  
"Same to you, Charlotte," he nodded, still smiling. Charlotte blushed deeper than Samantha. Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he threw himself into an armchair near the fire. He knew he had that effect on many girls younger than him and couldn't help but like it.  
  
He thought back to Pansy lying up in his bedroom, fast asleep. How did he feel about her? Well that was easy. I'm falling for her, fast, said a voice in the back of his brain. He wished it would be easier for them to be a couple. However, it is not common for a Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship to go unnoticed. Actually, nothing about Harry Potter went unnoticed in Hogwarts, he thought bitterly. Speaking of Pansy, he felt arms slink around his neck.  
  
"Good Morning sleepy head," Harry greeted the object of his affection with a smile. She laughed and squeezed in the chair next to him. He found her positively beautiful, even early in the morning. Her long hair was slightly messy, and it fell over her shoulders. She was wearing blue slip on slippers that looked almost like they were made out of towel material. They looked more like sandals than slippers. And of course, her pajamas.  
  
"Morning. How was your sleep?" she asked, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Good," he answered. Before he knew what he was doing, his arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Pansy didn't protest. The two of them sat there for a few minutes, which went by quite slowly. Harry took in a ragged breath, deciding that just then was the right time to tell Pansy about his feelings, when suddenly Pansy popped out of the chair.  
  
"Um, Harry I want.I'm going to go take a shower okay?" Pansy huffed quite fast. Harry was puzzled for a second, but then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at breakfast," Harry responded, disappointed, and yet relieved at the same time. Pansy smiled nervously and hurried out the portrait hole. Harry slumped back into the chair. He really longed to tell Pansy how he felt about her.  
  
Being the only Gryffindor student older than second year that stayed for Christmas holidays, Harry got bored quickly. He decided he might as well go to breakfast early and wait for Pansy there. He stood up, and sauntered down to the Great Hall. Once he reached the Great Hall, there weren't many people there. A few teachers, including Professor Dumbledore sat at one table positioned in the middle of the hall. That's right, hardly anyone stayed for the holidays. A few Ravenclaw sixth years loitered a small portion near Harry, including Cho Chang. Harry tried to pass them unnoticed, but Cho glanced up from her friends and smiled.  
  
"Harry! Over here!" she motioned for Harry to come over. Harry shuddered slightly with guilt, but pretended he just spotted Cho, forced a smile and strolled over to her and the other Ravenclaws.  
  
"Hi Harry!" All of Cho's friends chorused at the same time, startling Harry a bit.  
  
"Uh, Hi," Harry greeted them.  
  
"Harry, I've barely seen you this term! Have you been avoiding me?" Cho punched his arm playfully. Harry smiled and rubbed his arm where she hit him. The truth was he has been avoiding confrontation with Cho since Cedric died. She knows that I used to like her, probably still think I does. What was he supposed to say to her? Oh Cho I'm so glad I got Cedric killed so now I can be with you! Yeah, right.  
  
"Of course not Cho, I've just been extremely busy, you know with O.W.L's coming up this year, and regular classes, and Quidditch and I'm being tutored for Potions almost every night as well," Harry retorted.  
  
"Oh you're being tutored for Potions? I bet your tutor is from Slytherin, am I right?" Cho asked sweetly, placing her hand on his arm, the same place she punched him.  
  
"Um, yes she is,"  
  
"She?" Cho asked, startled. "Who is she?"  
  
"Me," a small but defiant voice came from the left of Harry. He smiled the first real smile since Pansy left the Tower.  
  
"Hi Pansy!" he greeted her, much more warmly than he greeted Cho or her friends. Pansy smiled at him, then quickly changed it for a smirk as Cho spoke.  
  
"YOU? Pansy Parkinson. You are the tutor? Well, I would have never guessed that. I'd probably guess Goyle before you," Cho insulted her subtly. Pansy's smirk disappeared, replaced with a scowl.  
  
"You better watch your mouth Chang. For your information, I am second to the top of the class in fifth year. I happen to know you had to repeat your first year, you're really supposed to be in seventh year," Pansy spitted out. Harry and Cho's friends dropped their mouths in surprise. I guess Cho never shared that bit of information with her friends, but really, who would. Harry was more surprised with Pansy than with Cho's failing a grade. Pansy was sounding more and more like Draco Malfoy with every word she spoke to Cho.  
  
"How did you know that Parkinson?" Cho hissed at Pansy.  
  
"I know things that would make your pretty hair curl Chang," Pansy whispered to Cho and her friends, and a very shocked Harry, "The things I've seen would give you nightmares," she smiled evilly.  
  
"Um, Pans, lets go sit down okay?" Harry woke from his trance he was in, and guided Pansy over to the table the teachers had vacated. Harry and Pansy sat down just as Cho called,  
  
"Bye Harry dear!"  
  
Harry made a face only Pansy could see. Pansy laughed out loud.  
  
"Pansy, what was that?" he asked, taken aback by her.Slytherinness.  
  
"What?" she looked puzzled. "I was just laughing at." Harry cut her off.  
  
"No Pansy, back there with Cho and her friends, you sounded exactly like Draco Malfoy!" Harry jerked his head back at Cho. Pansy glanced down, and then back up into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry noticed her eyes were filled with sadness, and some anger.  
  
"Harry, you wouldn't understand the full story." She responded, looking away from his eyes again and off towards a random wall. Harry guided her face back to his with his hand and dropped his hand to place it on hers.  
  
"C'mon Pans, I care about you, I want to know the full story," he whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Harry, my parents were death eaters," she started. Harry's eyes popped wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Were?" he asked.  
  
"Let me finish Harry. Yes, were. They decided they did not want to go on supporting Voldemort," she said Voldemort with a whisper, and continued. "Anyway, my parents are in hiding now, just incase he comes after them. So now I'm not a death eaters child. I know that, Draco knows that, Dumbledore knows that and now you know. But as for everyone else, they think I'll grow up and marry a death eater and be in with that crowd." She paused and Harry jumped in.  
  
"But Pansy, you give them a reason to believe it, I'm sorry I don't like Cho, but you were pretty rude to her over there just now. If you acted like you weren't."  
  
"Weren't what Harry?" she cried. "A death eater? A Slytherin?"  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying, just not, so evil," Harry confronted her.  
  
"Harry, I spent all of last year trying to make friends outside of Slytherin. I really didn't want to be around people who would turn on me as soon as they found out my parents weren't death eaters. But what did they do? As soon as I go to talk to someone who is in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they look at me like I was a piece of slime. And it's not like I can go around saying my parents stopped being death eaters, because a real death eater could get wind of it and have mine and my parents," she gulped, "killed. I told you because I trust you Harry. I trust you with my life."  
  
"But Malfoy?" he asked. Pansy didn't get a chance to answer because just then the teachers came and sat down at the table. There were more teachers than students at Hogwarts. There was Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinstra, Hooch, Pomfrey, Vector, Lupin (who was teaching DADA this year) and Hagrid. The students that had stayed were him and Pansy of course, Charlotte and Samantha in first year Gryffindor, Cho and her three friends and Roger Davies, head boy.  
  
"I do not have much to say except 'Tuck In'!" Dumbledore smiled happily and food appeared on the plates in front of them. Harry realized just then how incredibly hungry he was, and dug into the piles of bacon, heaps of eggs, mountains of toast and mounds of hashbrowns. He couldn't talk to Pansy about anything with so many other people there. After everyone was finished, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Tonight, we have decided to have a small banquet. I would appreciate if you all dress up in your best Muggle clothing. That's all I have to say, so you may go and enjoy your holidays!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at everyone at the table. He caught Harry's eye, and nodded. Harry smiled.  
  
Harry and Pansy stood up from the table with everyone else.  
  
"Pansy do you want to come up to the tower so we can finish our conversation from before?" Harry asked hopefully. Pansy nodded. They headed up to Gryffindor tower. They walked close, and their hands kept banging each other. Harry's hand was burning to take hold of Pansy's, and he couldn't help himself, he clutched her right hand with his left, running his thumb over her soft fingers. Pansy smiled. She looked over at Harry who was staring straight ahead, as though concentrating on the path they were taking, although he had taken it many times before. Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry spoke the password (Bacardi) and they went through the passage that opened up for them. It was empty. They didn't sit down, they just stood in the middle of the room. Harry let go of her hand and faced her.  
  
"Pansy, why Malfoy? Why do you trust him?" he asked sourly. Was he jealous? No, Pansy and Malfoy.never. But they went to the ball together. So, I went with Parvati, and were not an item.  
  
"Harry, Draco is my friend. My best friend actually. I tell him everything, so he knows about my parents," Pansy explained. However Harry was still confused.  
  
"But Lucius Malfoy, he's." Pansy cut him off by laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah I know, Lucius Malfoy is nothing short of evil. Draco is totally different."  
  
"Malfoy seems just like his father. Foul. But isn't Malfoy going to be a death eater," Harry asked.  
  
"Not if he can help it. Draco doesn't want to follow in his father's shoes. Of all things, he want's to work here, at Hogwarts. He wants to be a Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. And about being foul, he's only like that to you, and your friends, admirers and followers. I think there is just a bit of envy there," Pansy guessed. Harry's mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
"Malfoy, jealous of me? No way. Why would he be?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Many witches and wizards judge character on the persons surname. When they hear Malfoy, they think 'Oh Lucius Malfoy's son, he must be something awful' and when they hear Potter, they think 'Potter! Harry Potter! The son of they two greatest aurors, James and Lily Potter! He must be wonderful, and kind and brave and handsome and." Pansy trailed off, blushing. She looked down, examining her shoes. Harry realized it, finally. Pansy likes me too! Well it's now or never to tell her my feelings! He took her chin in his fingers and pushed her face up so her could look into her eyes. Her deep chocolate eyes looked so soulful, he felt himself get lost in them. Boy, I would love to kiss her right now. That seems a hell of a lot easier than speaking right about now. Harry stepped closer to Pansy, and lowered his lips to hers. When their lips met, it was like fireworks went off. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers lost themselves in his hair. He slipped his arms around her hips, and pulled her closer as their bodies melted together. He open his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across her lips. Pansy opened her mouth willingly. Harry had never been kissed before, and he never imagined this is how exhilarating it is. He felt his heartbeat racing, and could feel her heart against his chest, pounding like a big brass band. Suddenly, Harry heard some giggling. He broke off the kiss grudgingly and looked around and saw Charlotte and Samantha standing there, giggling like little girls. Harry blush and grinned at Pansy. She was quite red, but laughed. The two first years, still giggling ran up to the girls dorms. Pansy kissed him quickly on the lips and rested her head against Harry's chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle.  
  
"I like this," Pansy spoke softly.  
  
"Me too," Harry answered.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Well that was chapter two. Do you like it? I hope I get more than 2 reviews this time. Where have all my loyal reviewers from my last stories gone! Well I hope you like kissing, because much of that is coming up!!!  
  
  
  
Please Review ( 


	3. Mousetrap!

A/N Yes I know, I finally wrote more, but I had writers block! The worst disease out there! Just kidding. Well anyway, please review, as always.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own the plot of my story and the idea that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along.  
  
  
  
Summary: Almost everyone in Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts have gone home for the holidays in Harry's fifth year, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck at Hogwarts. Him and Pansy have been getting along lately, ever since she started tutoring him for Potions at the start of fifth year. Could getting along possibly become falling in love?  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, Harry and Pansy stayed up in Gryffindor Tower, talking and laughing, and of course, leaving time for kissing. Harry was in complete and total bliss, extremely happy with his new relationship with Pansy. However, at 5:30, Pansy convinced Harry to let her go get ready for the formal banquet.  
  
"C'mon Pans, stay, what do you need 1 ½ hours for? Just stay for 15 more minutes!" Harry begged. Pansy giggled.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I have to take a shower, dry off, blow dry my hair, style my hair, do my make up, paint my nails, and get dressed. If I don't go now, I'll never make it to dinner. I'll see you there ok?" She kissed him playfully on the lips and hurried out the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
"Women, take so god damn long to get ready," Harry grumbled to himself as he plopped back into an armchair.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but afterwards it's usually worth it, wouldn't you agree?" a voice behind him asked. Harry shouted out loud and jumped out of the chair to see who it was.  
  
  
  
"Sirius! Merry Christmas, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Harry's mood went for excited to see his godfather to terribly worried. The older man grinned.  
  
  
  
"Harry, calm down! You'll understand once I give you your Christmas present," Sirius handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry took it at once and read it. Once he finished, his smile lit up the common room.  
  
  
  
"You're free? That's fantastic! But how? Did they catch Wormtail, or what?" Harry bombarded Sirius with questions. Sirius sat down in an armchair and beckoned for Harry to do the same.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's somewhat funny how it happened. Wreaked a bit of havoc though, all over the Daily Prophet, and quite possibly even the Muggle news as well…."  
  
  
  
"Sirius!" Harry groaned, "Get to the story!" Sirius laughed and did what his godson told him to do.  
  
  
  
"Well, Wormtail was on a quest for his master, and it had something to do with going in to a Muggles house and getting an object there. But the problem is, the house belonged to a senile old crone who was afraid of rats, mice, you name it. Whatever Wormtail was ordered to receive was in the basement. One problem. Not-so-bright Peter was ravenous from traveling for who knows how long as a rat. Guess what he spotted?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly.  
  
  
  
"What? Food? What does that have to do with anything?" Harry frowned. Sirius shook his head.  
  
  
  
"No, well yes food. A nice slab of cheese was just sitting on this piece of wood! Stupid Peter knew what it was of course but his rat instincts took over, he ran up to the cheese and snap!" Sirius clapped his hands together to emphasize the snap. Harry's eyes opened really wide.  
  
  
  
"No, you don't mean…."  
  
  
  
"Yep. A mousetrap. What a disgraceful way for a human, let alone a wizard to die. However, that's not the end of the story. If you die in an Animagus form, you soon turn back into a human because your brain waves aren't keeping you in an animal form. So this old woman wakes up in the morning, goes downstairs to throw her laundry in her washing machine, and sees a strange man, dead with the mouse trap on his neck. She called the police of course. This could have cause major trouble with the magical community, however thankfully Dumbledore and the Minister were talking with the policemen, trying to track down Voldemort of course, when they heard about this. They asked to come along, knowing that this had to be something to do with a witch or wizard. They saw Peter, put memory charms on everyone who was there, and took Peter away. The rest, history," Sirius smiled.  
  
  
  
"A mousetrap. That's terrible. Yes I know Wormtail was responsible for my parents deaths, but ouch!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I know. I almost felt sorry for him too. Although, he didn't deserve to live. It was his stupidity that led him to that messy ending. When you are an Animagus, you have to control the animal instincts. That's why the Ministry controls the training so much," Sirius explained.  
  
  
  
"So what now? Do you have a house? Can I live with you?" Harry asked, eagerly awaiting the answer.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't have a house. Not yet anyway. I have to find one, then get a job. Then I can adopt you. They won't let me adopt you with decent living conditions and a steady job. Cornelius Fudge is actually looking for an opening for me though. Says he owes me for keeping me in Azkaban for so long. He's damned right he owes me," Sirius spat bitterly, and Harry was reminded strongly of the first time he met him, when he still thought he was a murderer. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, I hate to say this but Dumbledore is having this banquet and it starts in fifteen minutes and I got to get ready, Pansy will kill me if I'm late, especially after bothering her about needing a lot of time,"  
  
  
  
"Pansy?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly, "You have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"That was a great dinner, don't you think?" Pansy asked Harry as the walked up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I think I ate too much though, I feel like I'm going to barf," Harry groaned as he patted his stomach. Pansy made a face.  
  
  
  
"Well that's attractive!" She laughed as they walked through the portrait hole. Harry smirked.  
  
  
  
"Who says I'm trying to attract you?" he asked, teasing her. Pansy punched him playfully.  
  
  
  
"Shut up," she replied and sat down on his lap. Harry laughed quietly as he gazed at her. She looked absolutely stunning. She had parted her hair on the side, and made the ends flip out in a retro sort of way. She had on a silky white sleeveless shirt, and a long black skirt that had a slit up to her thigh.  
  
  
  
"I will if you kiss me," he murmured in her ear. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Your wish is my command," giggle Pansy and she turned her body to face him, one leg on either side of him. She smiled and brushed her lips with his. This time, they both opened their mouths almost at once and their tongues met, producing sparks that gave them shivers down their spine. Pansy's hands ran through his jet-black hair, messing it up even more. Harry broke away a traced his kissed down her jawbone, to her neck and shoulders, and back up to her mouth. His hands ran along her back, then her waist, and then….lower. Pansy pulled away from Harry.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Harry was thoroughly confused. "We were kissing, weren't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Right now, yes, but I mean with us," Pansy paused to let Harry speak, but he still looked terribly confused.  
  
  
  
"I mean with us Harry. Are we just having a two-week fling? Kissing here and there, sometimes more? I mean, what about when our friends come back after Christmas break, what about then. I know Ron and Hermione dislike me, and will you forget about this when they come back? I don't want to be a little secret Harry. I don't want to sneak around. I hate lying, to anyone, and I don't want to start. So what is this?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Pansy, I really, really like you. I love being around you. I don't care if Ron, Hermione or anyone doesn't like you. They aren't with you. I am. I really like you Pans, and I now consider you my girlfriend, and I hope you think of yourself as my girlfriend as well. I won't hide you from them. They deserve to know, as well as you don't deserve to be a secret," Harry enlightened her. Pansy broke out with an dazzling smile that warmed Harry's heart.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Harry," she wrapped her arms around him quickly then let go.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear? Peter Pettigrew turned out to be alive after all. Then he died, form a mousetrap! He has been a rat for 14 years and no one knew it! They let Sirius Black go to, because it turned out that Pettigrew was the death eater, not Sirius. Can you believe that?" Pansy exclaimed, expecting Harry to look quite shocked. Although he looked calm.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I heard, from my godfather," he answered, deciding to tell her about Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Oh really? When did you see him? Who is your godfather by the way?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N So, do you like it? I hope so! It's somewhat a cliffie, but not really. Oh well, hope you like it! Review and tell me. Flame if you want, doesn't matter!  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dumbledore's My Hero: Thanks for the nice words. I'm considering a prequel. Maybe later though.  
  
  
  
Excuetee: I'm glad you like it. I like Harry and Pansy pairings because it's so different, and interesting to write!  
  
  
  
Harry's lover: Thanks!  
  
  
  
LilyAyl: As I said to Dumbledore's My Hero, I'm considering a Prequel, but not right now. I want to just focus on this right now. I'm glad you want to be my beta, but I really have no idea for the next chapter, so it might be awhile before I email you! Hopefully you are still interested! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
  
  
Midnight Unicorn: I'm glad you read my story even though you didn't really like the pairing! 


	4. They're back

A/N Hey! I only got three reviews in the last chapter *sniffs* but I love to write, and so I did. YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story; the rest belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
"Sirius Black?" Pansy asked, astonished. "Are you serious?"  
  
  
  
"Well yeah. In our third year, you know how he was always breaking into the school and stuff, and he was trying to get me? Well it turns out that he was actually trying to get Ron's rat who was…"  
  
  
  
"Peter Pettigrew. How did he know that he was here?" Pansy asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, that summer Ron's family had won some money from the Daily Prophet, and his family's picture was in the Prophet, and Peter, was on Ron's shoulder. Sirius saw this and knew Peter was at the perfect position to kill me if Voldemort came back. So he set out to get him," Harry explained.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Now Sirius is free. Can I meet him sometime?" she asked. Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
Much to Harry's delight, Pansy stayed the night with him once again on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day, he was awoken with a blow to his head.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Get off of me!" Harry yelled as his eyes popped open, and saw a blurred person straddling him, holding a big white object that he was continuously getting hit with.  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry! If I didn't wake you up now, you would have missed the whole day!" Pansy threw the pillow she was striking Harry with beside him and leaned over for a quick kiss. Well, Pansy meant it to be a quick kiss, but that was not Harry's intention. He held her head in place and licked her lips, and she opened her mouth willingly. Every single time they kissed, it was almost like there was something exploding in them. It was like their mouths were meant to be joined. Pansy stretched out on top of Harry, and he soon turned her over, so he was on top of her. He broke the kiss, and started trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders and back up to her mouth for a quick peck.  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas," Harry murmured against Pansy's cheek and kissed it. Pansy giggled.  
  
  
  
"Was that my present?" she asked mischievously. He grinned.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say that was the preview." He answered, kissing her again. "Now, go wait in the common room and you'll receive your present there," Harry got up and stood beside his bed and put on his glasses. He turned to Pansy, who came into sharper focus, now that his glasses were placed on his nose. She looked absolutely stunning, as usual. She was wearing a silvery, cashmere see-through v-neck sweater, with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath, with black flares. Her hair she wore long, which was slightly tousled from their episode a few seconds before.  
  
  
  
"See you in a bit then," Pansy smiled and softly brushed her lips against Harry's before she skipped down to the common room.  
  
  
  
Harry pulled off his pajama pants and at that moment, he realized that he had other presents. He was so ahem…caught up with Pansy, that the other presents he received completely slipped his mind. He pulled on jeans and a shirt and sat down on the floor to open his other presents. From Hermione he received a huge book on interesting Potions. Harry smirked slightly. That's Hermione, always thinking of schoolwork. The book actually looked interesting though. He put it aside and opened the lumpy looking parcel, which was most likely the sweater from Mrs. Weasley. The sweater was navy blue and had a white stripe across the chest. He also received a large container of homemade chocolate pudding. Finally he opened Hagrid's present, which was a considerably big chunk of toffee. All the food was making his mouth water seeing that he hadn't eaten breakfast, decided to leave the toffee and pudding and go down to join his girlfriend for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Once he reached the common room, he found Pansy sitting on the couch with a long package in her hand. As soon as she saw Harry, she smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
"Hey," was all she said.  
  
  
  
"Hi, what's that?" Harry asked inquiringly. Pansy laughed slightly.  
  
  
  
"Curious are we? It's your present!" She handed the gift to Harry, who had sat down beside her and grunted a bit. It was heavier than he thought.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Pansy paused, "Open it!"  
  
Harry ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a glass case. On the lid, right in the center, in neat handwriting, read Harry James Potter. Harry had seen these in Quidditch stores, but never something so extravagant, and probably so expensive.  
  
  
  
"Wow Pansy, this is…wow!" Harry stuttered, amazed by this present.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it. This will be great to hold your Firebolt in, I noticed that you usually just shoved it into your trunk or under your bed, so I thought why not get him a case?" Pansy explained, ecstatic that he liked the broom case.  
  
  
  
"Pansy this is so…brilliant! Where did you get such a thing, it must have been pricey," Harry asked, who was still in awe.  
  
  
  
"My brother's friend, Jeremy Nott, his father actually makes these kind of things. I got in touch with Mr. Nott, and he gave me a pretty good deal, seeing that I'm a friend of the family or whatever. Then I got your name engraved in a little shop in Hogsmeade. Anyway, I'm glad you like it, so where is my present?" She raised her eyebrows playfully.  
  
  
  
"Nott?" Harry asked softly, more to himself than to Pansy. Painful memories came rushing back as soon as the name left her lips. Fourth year…Triwizard Tournament…3rd Task…Cedric dying… Voldemort rising…Nott was there…  
  
Harry didn't want to mention anything having to do with Voldemort on Christmas, but it worried Harry all the same.  
  
  
  
"Pardon?" Pansy asked, leaning closer to catch what Harry had said. Harry's eyes flickered as he came out of his trance.  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself. Now, for your present. I present to you, a full day of pampering by Harry Potter. Originally, my plan was to wake up before you and serve you breakfast in bed, but that didn't go through. So how about lunch in the common room?" Harry flicked his wand and a table with food was conjured. He was going to have to buy Dobby some socks later for helping him greatly with this, but no amount of money was better than the look of Pansy right then. She looked so supremely surprised, but yet so full of love and happiness.  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry!" She threw her arms around him, and kissed him square on the lips. That of course, led to some snogging and fondling, but soon they ate the romantic lunch and Harry presented Pansy with a little silver necklace, which had a heart that read Pansy. Back to the kissing cycle.  
  
  
  
The rest of Christmas Day came and went, as did New Years Eve and Day. You would have thought that Harry and Pansy were joined at the hip. They were never without the other, and that is the way they liked it. However, about four days after New Years Day, they had a rude awakening, realizing that later that day, the rest of the Hogwarts students would be arriving back for the start of classes. Which also means that their little affair had to end, and they had to come out into the open, like they promised.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?" Pansy asked glumly after lunch. They had been avoiding the topic all morning, and with their friends arriving in half an hour, they couldn't steer clear of the issue anymore.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Harry asked stupidly. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Harry! You know what I'm talking about!" Pansy groaned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. I don't know. Should we tell them together or separately? Harry asked, cluing in.  
  
  
  
"I think separately would be better. I greet Draco and my other Slytherin friends as I would normally, and you greet Ron and Hermione as you would normally. Then we can tell them, and meet each other an hour later somewhere other than our common rooms, because I'm sure we will want to get away from the fire, you know what I mean?" Pansy offered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. I'm sure Ron is going to have a stroke. Hermione isn't one who is high on outbursts, but Ron will certainly make enough noise and embarrassment for the both of them. He really doesn't like Slytherins. I think Malfoy has something partially to do with it too," Harry explained.  
  
  
  
"He'll get over it, if he's a good friend, and I know he is. We aren't all that terrible," Pansy laughed weakly. "Draco is evil to him, I won't deny that. He was brought up to hate Gryffindors, especially Weasleys. I just hope Draco won't go overboard when I tell him."  
  
  
  
"Uh huh," Harry checked his watch, "We should go, they should be arriving soon." Harry stood up, and Pansy followed. Halfway to the common room door, Pansy stopped and grabbed Harry's arm gently. He turned around.  
  
  
  
"Harry, just tell me everything is going to work out, please?" Pansy gazed up into Harry's emerald green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Pans. Everything will be okay, it'll all work out," Harry said soothingly and kissed her lightly. Once he pulled away, he noticed her eyes shined with tears. "Oh Pansy no matter what happens, I'll never, ever leave you. This past break has been the best part of my life. Don't fret my angel," Harry whispered his last sentence as Pansy pulled him closer for another kiss. This time it was deeper. Pansy and Harry's tongues met, and they melted together once again. Harry ran his hands up and down her body, as Pansy's hands got tangled in his hair. Everything was perfect, just perfect.  
  
  
  
"HEY HARRY WE'RE BACK!" Ron yelled as him and Hermione entered the common room, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione spotted the couple first and covered her mouth with her hands, repetitively saying 'Oh my'. Ron frowned at Hermione and followed her gaze. Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing Harry?" Ron asked loudly, breaking Pansy and Harry apart quite efficiently.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted his friends somewhat awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"I asked you a question Harry. What the hell are you doing kissing Pansy?" Ron growled slightly.  
  
  
  
"Oh well you see…" Hermione who finally spoke up caught off Harry.  
  
  
  
"Are you two…a couple?" Hermione spoke very softly, watching Pansy instead of Harry. Pansy and Harry nodded, as though they were guilty of murder. Ron almost squealed with agony.  
  
  
  
"A couple? Harry, are you on drugs or something? She's a Slytherin. She's slimy, putrid, nasty Pansy fucking Parkinson, and you're a couple?" Ron snarled with malice. Pansy's already watery eyes overflowed, pouring buckets of tears down her face and catching on her shirt.  
  
  
  
"Just Pansy fucking Parkinson am I? Well in that case I'll see you later Harry," Pansy ran for the door.  
  
  
  
"No, Pans…" Harry called after Pansy but she had already slammed the portrait and ran off.  
  
  
  
"Harry, don't worry about her. She's nothing important. Just some slut that may have enticed your hormones over the holidays, nothing to cry over," Ron shrugged, as though he hadn't just made someone cry. Hermione glared at Ron, as she watched Harry collapse into a chair and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Ron, don't be such a terrible person," Hermione insulted Ron.  
  
  
  
"Well Hermione look at all the facts before you name me the terrible person. Harry, what in god's name made you actually touch, even kiss Pansy Parkinson?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Pansy dashed through the halls, blinded by tears. How could Ron say those awful things? She never thought that he would be so malevolent. She kept running in what she hoped was the way to her common room, when suddenly she ran right into someone.  
  
  
  
"Oof!" Pansy exclaimed. She wiped her eyes and looked up into the face of whom she smacked into. It was Draco.  
  
  
  
"Oh Draco, hi," Pansy whimpered slightly. Draco was staring at his best friend with a large amount of concern.  
  
  
  
"Pansy, what's wrong? Here, come into the library and tell me," Draco led Pansy into the library, and they sat down on one of the couches.  
  
  
  
"Now Pans, tell me what happened?" Draco asked soothingly. She was his favorite person in the world. Not romantically of course. He was mostly a player, whereas she wants something long lasting. Besides, it's would be like kissing a sibling.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter," she cried softly. Draco frowned.  
  
  
  
"What did the saint do to you?" He asked, adding in an insult to Harry. Pansy shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No Draco, he did nothing. He's so wonderful, I mean…" Pansy trailed off and Draco was taken aback.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful? Do you have a thing for Potter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Umm, well we are sort of a thing…since Christmas," Pansy spoke very softly that Draco actually had to lean in to hear her. His mouth dropped, just like Ron's did, but he had no intention of yelling or getting angry with his best friend. He was just shocked. Very shocked.  
  
  
  
"Are you telling me, that you and Potter are going out? As in handholding, kissing going out?" Draco asked. Pansy nodded. "Gross!"  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Pansy giggled slightly as she hit him on the arm. He smiled. She knew he hadn't really meant it; he was just trying to lift her spirits.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I have a feeling we're off track here," Draco said, Pansy nodded.  
  
  
  
"Somewhat. Anyway, we were planning on telling you, Ron and Hermione today, and I guess others, but we were going to meet you down at the train station and do it all separately, just to make it simpler. Though, somehow Ron and Hermione must have arrived early and came up to the Gryffindor common room and found Harry and I…kissing," Pansy explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Weasley had a fit didn't he?" Draco guessed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sort of, and he called me these rude names which just made me break down crying and I ran out of there and then you found me," Pansy finished, tears trickling down her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh Pans, no wonder your upset. Do you want me to do anything? I'll kick his ass!" Draco asked, hoping he'd have a reason to fight Weasley. Although Pansy shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No Draco, I don't need you and Ron killing each other. I just want to be with Harry. Don't make that face!" Pansy pushed Draco as he made a face that looked as though he just was force fed gruel.  
  
  
  
"Just kidding Pansy, I'm sorry," Draco laughed slightly as he hugged his best friend, who was almost like a sister to him.  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do Draco?" she asked him, "What am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N So…do you all like it? I hope so! Well thanks to all my reviewers, find your name here (It won't be hard seeing how there's THREE!)  
  
  
  
Hi girl: Thanks for the kind words!  
  
Hpangel: Thanks for reviewing Jenny. There are hardly any Harry/Pansy fics out there, so it makes it fun and interesting to write, and no one can say that your fic is overdone!!  
  
Professor Authordude: Thank you for reviewing! I am a meanie ha ha ha ha! Review again!  
  
  
  
Review please 


	5. Troll chow

A/N Hey everyone! I don't know WHY I'm writing this because I got 1 review last time. Come on! REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, terms and related indicia are property of Warner Brothers (. I own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked alone in the Hogwarts Halls, a few hours Ron and Hermione returned. He was early for dinner, but he needed to get away from Ron's over reactive temper for just a little while.  
  
  
  
"This day has not gone even close to the way I planned it," Harry grumbled to himself as he replayed the day in his head. First everything was perfect. He woke up with Pansy, as usual and they had a wonderful breakfast and lunch together. Things started getting tense after that. However, they worked out a faultless plan, they were sure it would have worked flawlessly, without a blemish in sight. Then came Ron.  
  
  
  
"Why does Ron have to be so… ill-mannered to Pansy? Yes she is a Slytherin, but…" Harry was cut off by a voice behind him.  
  
  
  
"You see her differently, that's why," Harry shouted aloud and turned around fleetingly. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you," Harry grumbled and started walking again. Draco caught up with him and strolled beside Harry.  
  
  
  
"Yes me. Pansy was really upset this afternoon," Draco commented coldly.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it. I feel terrible," Harry groaned, "If only I could explain to her that…"  
  
  
  
"Weasley is an ass?" Draco cut in again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes… No! He…Ron isn't like that. He just…he's not,"  
  
  
  
"You're babbling. What are you trying to tell me? Weasley is a saint, just like you?" Draco drawled and Harry scowled, "Well he's not, Potter. At least not to Slytherins. He doesn't care if we are just the same as him. He was raised to hate us. Especially me, but that's okay, I hate him too. It's Pansy I'm worried about."  
  
  
  
"I always thought you didn't have a heart," Harry said honestly. He was quite surprised, hearing that Malfoy was actually caring for someone.  
  
  
  
"I always thought you didn't have a brain," Draco smirked. Harry glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway, moving on. So do you really like Pansy?" Draco asked fiercely and Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
"You won't hurt her?" he asked again, and Harry shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm watching you, and if you do as much make her shed a tear, I will hunt you down and rip your insides out and then feed you to the trolls," Draco warned. Harry grimaced.  
  
  
  
"Graphic, are we?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Do we have a deal?" Draco stopped in his tracks and held out his right hand. Harry stopped as well, and turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deal." Harry shook Draco's hand and they continued walking to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, whispers arose from all four student tables. Harry groaned. Never expect to keep a secret in Hogwarts. Somehow the news leaks through the walls. Of course, it doesn't help that the portraits talk as well. Harry pretended he didn't notice and went to sit down beside Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
  
  
"So Harry, a Slytherin?" George asked as soon as Harry sat down. Ginny glared at George.  
  
  
  
"George! Shut your trap!" Ginny had matured over the summer and the start of the term, and finally outgrew her crush on Harry. Harry was grateful that at least one Gryffindor was on his side. He smiled appreciatively at her.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, he's not being rude, he's interested. As am I. Tell me Harry, how much money are you receiving for this one?" Fred asked. Ginny and Harry glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"None!" Harry exclaimed as he took a bite of his stuffed potato. Fred and George exchanged identical, knowing glances.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe he's not being paid with money dear brother, a little shag in the sack is another alternative…" George answered, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up," Harry muttered. Fred and George laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Harry my boy we're just playing with you." Fred responded happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's your choice who you go with, and if…Pansy Parkinson gets you going, well then so be it," George laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish Ron was as easy going as you two," Harry sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You told him? Wow, your brave," Fred replied. George nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't tell him…exactly. Hermione and him walked in on us while we were kissing," Harry mumbled. Fred and Georges eyebrows rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and we were damn close to losing our lunch," Ron spoke angrily from behind him. Harry jumped up and faced his supposed best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, why can't you just accept it? It's not like I'm asking you to kiss Malfoy!" Harry whispered angrily.  
  
  
  
"Because Harry, she's a Slytherin! How can you even ask me to think about it?" Ron whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, you are my best friend. Or at least I thought you were. If you really are a good friend you would stand behind me on whatever I do. Even if this is it!" Harry spoke a little louder, livid with Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at it this way. You are famous Harry Potter. I'm known as your 'faithful sidekick' Ron Weasley. Everything you do, it's perfect to the public's eye. Battling You-Know-Who countless times, saving Hermione and I from danger, and being an all around good friend. Let's say your 'faithful sidekick' is saving you for once."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be saved from her!" Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Pansy leaving the Great Hall. This was Harry's chance to speak with her. "I have to go." He said and slipped past Ron. Harry sprinted out of the Hall.  
  
  
  
"Pansy!" Harry called after her. She turned around at once, hearing her name called. She glanced around, and her eyes landed on Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," she said softly as he walked up to her. He took her into his arms and embraced her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Pansy. I can't believe how Ron acted. He just is angry, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered into her hair.  
  
  
  
"Harry, it's okay, you couldn't have controlled his actions." Pansy pulled away from him and stared into his emerald green eyes. Harry noticed that her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Pans," was all Harry said. Pansy looked away, causing several tears to plummet down her cheeks. Harry brushed the tears away with his thumb, and kissed her softly on the lips. Pansy returned the kiss gratefully. After a few seconds she pulled away and rested her head against his chest. Harry pulled her closer, never wanting to have her cry again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I spoke with Malfoy earlier," Harry let her know. Pansy pulled away slightly and faced him with a questioning face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh?" she asked, "What about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not much. Pretty much if I hurt you, he'll chop me up and I'll be troll dinner," Harry smirked slightly. Pansy laughed, and it made Harry grinned, just to see her happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good to know that you and him have an 'agreement' for once," she laughed and rested her head against Harry again, wishing that for once, things should go their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Thank you LilyAyl, my ONE reviewer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please. 


	6. Blackie

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I think I got about 9 or 10! Excellent! Find your name at the bottom!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, terms and related indicia are property of Warner Brothers. I own the plot.  
  
  
  
Summary: Almost everyone in Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts have gone home for the holidays in Harry's fifth year, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck at Hogwarts. Him and Pansy have been getting along lately, ever since she started tutoring him for Potions at the start of fifth year. Could getting along possibly become falling in love?  
  
  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry came down to the Great Hall with Hermione. Ron lagged behind, glaring at the back of Harry's neck. The night before, Harry and Hermione had a long talk that went into the wee hours of the morning about many things, but mainly Pansy.  
  
  
  
"Do you love her?" Hermione had asked. Harry thought for a moment. Did he love her? Harry knew her felt a lot for Pansy, but was it love?  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. I like her a lot. But we haven't been going out for long. We were friends before though," Harry shrugged slightly Hermione sighed slightly and gazed up at the boys dormitories.  
  
  
  
"Some of the best relationships start with friendship," she whispered solemly.  
  
  
  
What had she meant by that? Was she talking about Ron? Harry asked himself these questions while he was laying in bed that night. He found it hard to sleep, he had gotten used to Pansy beside him. Those thoughts came back to him as he entered the Hall. If Hermione and Ron did get together, would it bother him, he asked himself. The idea was certainly a surprise, but he wasn't sure if he would be okay about it. It was his best friends, and they'd be kissing and holding hands, and then after that thought he blushed. They may even be sleeping together like him and Pansy. Harry shook his head of these thoughts as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pansy rushed through the halls, clutching her books to her chest. She couldn't believe that she forgot about one project. In Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid had assigned each student to a particularly dangerous creature. In her case, it was the Demiguise. She had some information on it, but not nearly enough. She was skipping breakfast, and was going to stop by the kitchens later for an apple.  
  
Pansy raced into the library, and grabbed a humungous book off the shelf. She heaved it onto a nearby table. She sat down in the armchair and started flipping the pages hastily.  
  
  
  
"Demiguise, Demiguise, oh come on where the hell is it?" Pansy muttered under her breath. She heard a somewhat loud creak from somewhere behind her, but was concentrating too hard to lift her head to investigate. She found the right page, and ran her finger down, searching with her eyes. Finally her finger landed on Demiguise.  
  
  
  
"Aha!" Pansy exclaimed with triumph.  
  
  
  
"Aha is right my dear," a voice behind her hissed, and she felt large, cold hands seize her around the mouth and her right shoulder, and pulled her over the chair.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out to Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and Harry on either side of Hermione. Harry was excited for this class. He didn't see Pansy at breakfast, but he'd see her this class, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors had it together. It would be the first time that he'd face the Slytherins as well since him and Pansy had been going out. He was somewhat nervous about that, because he was more than sure they knew. They reached Hagrids hut, and the Slytherins were already there. He glanced over at Malfoy, who was standing with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was the same height as Harry, and Crabbe and Goyle were about a foot taller than them. It was intimidating.  
  
  
  
Pansy wasn't standing with them. He glimpsed over at Pansy's dorm mates, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Amanda Moon and Sally-Anne Perks. She wasn't with them either. Harry's brow furrowed. Where was she? Pansy was never late for a class, no matter what. Hagrid had started talking so Harry tucked his thoughts away and listened to Hagrid. He asked for their projects in and Harry dug his out of his bag. He got stuck with the Troll, and wasn't happy about it at all. Ever since his first year, his liking for them diminished greatly. However, he did a satisfactory job on his project anyway. He handed it to Hagrid and went back to stand with the Gryffindors. After everyones was in, Hagrid started explaining the animal they'd be seeing today.  
  
  
  
" Today, we'll be learnin' 'bout Clabberts. Clabberts are originally from the southern states of 'Merica, but with some special permission from Dumbledore, I was able to get some imported fer yeh to study!" Hagrid beamed. "Just for today yer to be feedin' them. I got some small lizards over here. The Clabberts are in the trees just linin' meh hut. Knock yerself out!" Hagrid pulled two pails out from behind his hut, containing lizards. Harry grabbed a small bucket and filled it with some lizards. He walked over to the trees Hagrid was talking about and noticed some of the trees were glowing scarlet. Harry shrugged and approached one of them. He held out a lizard, not sure if he should throw it into the branches or not. A smooth, green hand with webbed fingers popped out of the branches and grabbed the lizard from Harry. Harry went along the trees, sticking out lizards to random branches. Harry felt a nudge in his arm. He looked beside him. Draco Malfoy was standing there.  
  
  
  
"Hey Malfoy, where is Pansy?" Harry whispered. Draco frowned.  
  
  
  
"You don't know? I thought she was with you," Draco murmured back, holding out a lizard.  
  
  
  
"Why would she be with me? She's in your house!" Harry answered.  
  
  
  
"Well she might have spent the night up in your room, I don't know," Draco shrugged. "I'm worried Potter, Pansy wouldn't skip a class, no matter which one. She is too much of a school lover."  
  
  
  
"Maybe she's sick," Harry suggested. Draco shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't miss classes for a cold. Besides, I asked Amanda and Blaise if they knew where she was. They would have told me if she was sick," Draco replied.  
  
  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
  
  
"They said that she was going to skip breakfast and go to the Library to put some finishing touches on her project for that oaf," he nodded towards Hagrid. Harry glared at him quickly and refilled his bucket of lizards.  
  
  
  
"You don't think she's still there, do you?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. Where else would she be?" Draco frowned. "I'll meet you at lunch. We could go check the Library. Maybe she fell asleep or something."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said quietly. There had to be a reasonable explanation for Pansy's disappearance. Malfoy may be right. She could have fallen asleep. However, Harry couldn't ignore the lurking feeling in his gut that there was something horribly wrong. It stayed with him through the rest of Hagrid's class and all through History of Magic.  
  
  
  
As Harry walked out of his classroom, Draco jumped in front of him.  
  
  
  
"AHH!" Harry threw up his hands in horror. Then he realized it was just Draco and shoved him, "What the hell was that? Trying to give me a heart attack, god damn it," him and Draco started down the hall until Hermione called his name.  
  
  
  
"Harry? Where are you going?" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, just to the library, see you later," Harry called back. He heard Ron mutter 'What the hell is with him and Slytherins' but decided to ignore him. He had more important things to worry about. Pansy.  
  
  
  
They reached the library and entered it. Right away they noticed the enormous book on the table. Pansy's books and papers were cluttered around the table and on the chair and floor. However, no sign of Pansy. Draco went up and leaned on the chair. He glanced at Harry, who looked just as worried as he felt.  
  
  
  
"Man, this is creepy," he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
"You're telling me," Harry agreed, and noticed movement outside the window. Harry frowned, then recognized the outline of the creature outside the window.  
  
  
  
"Hedwig?" he frowned, and sprinted over to the window and opened. It was indeed an owl, but definitely not Hedwig. Instead of being snowy white, it was pitch black. It soared around the room and came back to Harry and landed on his shoulder. The owl held out his leg and Harry untied what seemed to be a note. After being relieved of it's load, it took flight once more and flew out the window. Harry closed the window and strided across the room back to Draco. He had a weird look on his face.  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"My father has an owl that looks just like that. Black as midnight. Man, I would have sworn that was Blackie," Draco answered, staring at the window that was open just a moment ago. Harry snorted.  
  
  
  
"Blackie?" he retorted.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say my father doesn't have the best imagination. Read the letter!" Draco ordered, and Harry nodded. He opened the letter and read it. Harry's eyes opened so wide it looked like they were going to fall out. He was pale with shock.  
  
  
  
"What?" It was Draco's turn to ask.  
  
  
  
"I guess that owl was Blackie," Harry whispered. Draco's face contorted and he snatched the note out of Harry's hands and read it himself. It read;  
  
  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
If you ever would like to see your beloved Miss Pansy Parkinson again, come to Malfoy Manor and surrender yourself to the Dark Lord.  
  
L. Malfoy  
  
  
  
Draco dropped the letter onto the table.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Hi! I know I know, it was short (I am deeply sorry!) but I really wanted to get some plot into my story! Also, my apologies about the cliffie. I can't help it! Review and the next chapter will come soon. Also, if you reviewed last time, look for your name below!  
  
  
  
Lilyayl: Hey! Of course I still want you! I just am trying to get this off the ground then I'll worry about my grammar. Lol! Any suggestions email me.  
  
Lunitari: Thank you for the kind words! Keep reading  
  
Michael: Yes, I am continuing this story. Review and it'll go faster!  
  
Mikel: I hope it is fun, and yeah you wouldn't think of Harry and Pansy being together, but that's what fanfiction is for!  
  
NicoleTheNiveter: Read the rest, and I'm with you, school is scary!  
  
Pansy Potter: Yay! I thought I was the only H/P lover! YAY! Keep reading!  
  
Silverdrag: Yes, unusual pairing good. I can promise Draco will be with someone soon but I can't promise that Ron and Hermione will stay apart. In all my other fics they are apart, but I guess I might put them together in this fic. Haven't decided yet!  
  
Sstar28: Thank you so very much for your wonderful review! You don't know how happy your review made me! I'm glad you like this story! I'm glad you like the idea of Harry and Pansy together!  
  
zahnfan23: lol I love your review! Thanks! 


	7. Halt!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to write again! In about 9 days I'm moving, so I've been packing. The same day is my first exam, so I've also been studying. However, I'm sick today, so I thought I'd write out this chapter!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, terms and related indicia are property of Warner Brothers. I own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is what we have to do," Harry yelled to Draco as the dashed through the halls, "We have to go up to Gryffindor Tower, grab my Invisibility Cloak and my broom and then we can go get your broom, then we'll have to fly to your Manor, it'll take hours but…"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Potter slow down," Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm and stopped him. "First things first, we don't have to fly there. Second, we still have our afternoon classes, which consist of double potions. Snape is a bear on a normal day, but can you imagine when he finds out that you cut class?" Draco raised his eyebrows, emphasizing his opinion.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean we don't have to fly there? What're we going to do? Walk? Right about now I don't give a shit what Snape thinks, Pansy could be hurt, or worse," Harry shouted.  
  
  
  
"God dammit Potter, you really aren't a smart wizard. Have you ever heard of Floo?"  
  
  
  
Harry looked bewildered.  
  
  
  
"Of course I have, but is Hogwarts…"  
  
  
  
"Hooked up? Of course dumb ass. Just the teachers quarters of course, but we can sneak in and use it. I sure as hell am not flying. Have you seen the weather outside? It's a blizzard!" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sneak in? I don't know Malfoy…I mean, what if we get caught? Then what would we do?" Harry rubbed his arm nervously. Did he trust Malfoy? I mean, this was his father's doing, it could just all be a trap. 'Well I'm going to take that risk for Pansy' Harry thought.  
  
  
  
"Shit Potter, don't be such a scaredy-cat. I've done it tons of times. Anyway, lets go get that Invisibility Cloak of yours," Draco replied nonchalantly. Harry furrowed his brow and glanced at Draco. He raised his eyebrows once again. Harry started sprinting up to the Tower, with Draco following quickly behind him. Harry barked the password at the Fat Lady and scurried through the portrait hole. Draco still followed him in, causing many gasps in the Common Room. Harry darted up to his room, grabbed the Cloak out of his trunk and ran back to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were in there.  
  
  
  
"Harry what the hell is he doing in here?" Ron bellowed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Ron, no time to explain," the words barely escaped Harry's lips before him and Draco bounded out of the Portrait hole.  
  
  
  
"Now where?" Harry asked Draco hurriedly. Draco gestured his head to the right and started jogging that way, Harry trailing. They ran past dozens of suits of armor, hundreds of students and thousands of portraits. They ripped through tapestries and down a couple hidden passageways. Soon they were in the dungeons, standing outside Snape's office, breathing like mad. Once Harry realized where they were, he started shaking his head, eyes wide.  
  
  
  
"Hell no. I am not going in there Malfoy. Do you know how much shit we'd get in if Snape walked in? Hell no," Harry warned.  
  
  
  
"Okay Potter, I'll go by Floo and you can fly and hours later, I'll meet you at my house. Deal?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy, lets just do this," Harry grunted, missing the sarcasm. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them. Draco whispered the Alohomora spell and then they slowly entered Snape's office.  
  
  
  
It was very creepy in there. Many bottled things stood upon shelves that Harry had no interest in ever finding out what they were. The fireplace, old and cracked, was very large and took up almost a whole wall. As usual, the fire was crackling merrily upon the logs. Draco lifted the Cloak off of him and started searching quietly for some Floo powder. Finally, after about ten minutes of quiet snooping, he found a small sack of the sandy substance upon Snape's desk. He took a handful, and tossed it into the fire, turning the orange fire green.  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's go Potter. Potter? Where the hell are you?" Draco snarled, glimpsing over his shoulders. Harry crept up behind Draco.  
  
  
  
"Boo." Harry said quietly in Draco's ear.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Draco jumped about a foot high and screamed at the top of his lungs, taking away any thought that his voice had deepened. Harry was in tears, laughing.  
  
  
  
"God, you sounded like a little school girl with that scream," he chortled. Harry dropped the Invisibility Cloak from around his shoulders, and leant on a table for support. Draco however, didn't find it as amusing.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Potter, if we weren't in the situation we were right now, you'd be on the floor, mangled." Draco muttered some swears under his breath as Harry got a hold of himself. Infact, he sobered up quite quickly. He heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Harry cursed as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Draco as they hurried into the fire. Snape burst threw the door, looking malicious.  
  
  
  
"Halt, you are breaking and entering!" He roared as Draco whispered the words 'Malfoy Manor' and Snape whirred out of sight. They flew past hundreds of fireplaces, until they were thrown out at their stop. Harry picked up his glasses that had been threw from his face. Once everything came into focus, he knew this was Malfoy Manor. It was exactly how Harry had pictured it in his mind. It was as eerie as Snape's office, maybe even more so. It was dark as night, even though it was midday. Portraits hung on the wall of Malfoy ancestors. Harry got to his feet, noticing that Draco had already. Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak and folded it up. He didn't think they would need it quite yet.  
  
  
  
"Follow me, I think I have an idea on where they would be," Draco whispered, and they set off down the hallway leading to the left. They walked, and walked and walked. Harry would have sworn they had been walking for hours.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, how long have we been walking for?" Harry asked softly. Draco checked his wristwatch.  
  
  
  
"About an hour," replied Draco. Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco shrugged, "it's a big house," Harry agreed silently, and the rest of their walk was soundless. Eventually they reached the room that Draco thought that they held Pansy in. He was right. They could hear muffled voices through the thick wooden door. All of a sudden, the door burst open, making Harry and Draco jump out of their skins.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy greeted him, grinning evilly. Harry's scar started to burn. He clasped his hand to his forehead, wincing in pain. Voldemort must be near, Harry thought. His head felt like it was going to explode with excruciating pain.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" he heard Pansy cry from somewhere in the room. He bit his lip. He wasn't going to let his scar get in the way, no matter how much agony it was creating. Him and Draco entered the room. Harry was right. Voldemort was there. Him and Lucius Malfoy were standing in the center of the room, grinning wickedly. To the left side Pansy and a light-haired woman, Draco's mother Narcissa were tied up. Harry had every intention of running over to Pansy right now, but he knew for sure that would be a very wrong act. He studied her for a moment. She had rip in her black tank top. Her sweatshirt was tied around her waist. Her tight flared jeans were dirty down the front, as though she had lain down in dirt. She had a cut on her left cheekbone. Her eyes were bloodshot, as though she had been crying for hours. She probably had been, Harry thought to himself. He felt so useless.  
  
  
  
"Draco, my son. Isn't this a surprise? Have you united yourself with Harry Potter the mudblood lover?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son. Draco took fleeting look around the room, then his gaze landed back on his father.  
  
  
  
"Of course not father. I saw the brilliant note you sent Potter and I thought I'd be kind to help him here. Besides, I'd love to see him tortured. I am on the right side, your side," Draco drawled, nodding at Voldemort. Harry, Pansy and Narcissa's jaws dropped simultaneously. Harry felt his blood boil. How could he have trusted a Malfoy? He glanced over at Pansy. She looked even more shocked and hurt than he could have imagined. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. Tears of betrayal. Draco strode across the room to stand by his father.  
  
  
  
"Good, faithful son you have Lucius. He will serve me well," Voldemort smirked with pleasure as he handed Draco a long, hooded black robe, identical to his fathers. Draco accepted it gratefully and slipped it over his Hogwarts robe. He pulled he hood onto his head, and smirked. He looked pure evil.  
  
  
  
"Shall I tie Potter up Master?" Draco asked Voldemort, almost innocently. Voldemort's grin widened.  
  
  
  
"No my son, Mr. Harry Potter has enough sense that he will not try to escape. As for these two," he nodded towards Narcissa and Pansy, "they needed to be taught a lesson, isn't that right Lucius?"  
  
  
  
"Very true, Master. Women are easy to control, a few smacks gets them in line," Lucius laughed with malevolence. Draco's grin faltered for a second. Harry clenched his fists so tightly he felt his nails go into his palms. He was ready to kill. He had never felt this way before, so full of hatred.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I haven't seen you for awhile, how long has it been? Since June wasn't it?" Voldemort asked Harry, as though he was talking to an old friend. Harry didn't answer, he just glared.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong boy, cat got your tongue? Or has this little slut worn it out?" Lucius growled. Harry felt as though he was about to burst with anger. "Pansy my dear, come here," Lucius clapped his hands as Pansy's constraints disappeared into thin air. She grasped her wrists, massaging them slightly. Harry looked at her. It almost looked like she was deciding on whether to run or not. Harry hoped she didn't run. If she did, they'd surely kill her.  
  
  
  
"I said, COME HERE," Lucius ordered, and it almost looked like he cursed Pansy to walk towards him. Once she reached him, he seized her around the waist. "Ah, Pansy. I remember back when you were just a girl. Mousy little thing you were, I didn't see you being attractive at all. Now look at you, you've blossomed into a beautiful flower. I bet your fun in the sack," He ran his hands up and down her body, touching her in places she wouldn't even let Harry touch. She shuddered, and tears continued to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. "Master, do you think we could spare her, for you know,"  
  
  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Ah Lucius, we will find you another whore later. This one is linked to Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
"Don't touch her!" Harry snarled. Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry. His face was practically red with rage.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up young Harry, Pansy likes it. One question though, does she give good head? Because if she does, I was wondering if I could borrow her for an afternoon," Lucius asked politely, as though he was asking to borrow a cup of sugar. Harry snapped. He ran over to where Lucius was standing and punched him square in the face. Lucius's head sprang back to his back and then back to his chest. Harry whipped out his wand. So did Lucius, Voldemort and Draco.  
  
  
  
"Now Potter, you are going to pay," Lucius pointed his wand at Pansy.  
  
  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Who spoke the killing curse? Lucius, Voldemort, Harry, Draco, Narcissa or Pansy? Who is dead? Harry, Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Pansy or Narcissa? You tell me what you thing? How? REVIEW of course! Anyway, tell me what you think, no matter what! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, Blackie. Find your name below:  
  
  
  
Delirious: Thanks for the nice comments. Thank you for reviewing and do it again!  
  
Devilicious: Thanks for your review! Yeah, there aren't very many H/P stories out there. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
LilyAyl: I emailed you my chapter, and I know you will do an excellent job, as usual! You are a great beta. Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Pansy Potter: I read your fic, and it's very good! I have actually read W&M_Law's stories, they are great. They are on my favourites list. Keep reading!  
  
  
  
Penguins r stealing my sanity: I love your name by the way. Yes, I will write more!  
  
  
  
Quiet one: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Yes I checked out your story and it's really good! I like it a lot. I'm glad you like the Harry/Pansy pairing as well. Keep reading!  
  
Silvermoon: Thank you for your many reviews! I love reading yours! I hope you keep on reviewing , and reading too!  
  
  
  
Sstar28: Thank you for your kind words. You leave such nice reviews! Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Who cares? Me: lol thank you for the salute. I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading! 


	8. Shut up or Throw up

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But here's a good chapter for you, and thank you so much to all my reviewers, find your name at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own the plot of my story and the idea that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could get along.  
  
  
  
Summary: Almost everyone in Gryffindor and the rest of Hogwarts have gone home for the holidays in Harry's fifth year, but the threat of Voldemort keeps Harry stuck at Hogwarts. Him and Pansy have been getting along lately, ever since she started tutoring him for Potions at the start of fifth year. Could getting along possibly become falling in love?  
  
  
  
*Where we last left off*  
  
"Don't touch her!" Harry snarled. Everyone in the room turned to look at Harry. His face was practically red with rage.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up young Harry, Pansy likes it. One question though, does she give good head? Because if she does, I was wondering if I could borrow her for an afternoon," Lucius asked politely, as though he was asking to borrow a cup of sugar. Harry snapped. He ran over to where Lucius was standing and punched him square in the face. Lucius's head sprang back to his back and then back to his chest. Harry whipped out his wand. So did Lucius, Voldemort and Draco.  
  
  
  
"Now Potter, you are going to pay," Lucius pointed his wand at Pansy.  
  
  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius was hit in the front and back with two killing curses. The room was filled with bright green light and the rushing sound of death, and Lucius Malfoy toppled over onto Pansy, dead.  
  
All of a sudden people started apparating into the room and Voldemort disapparated in a rage. Draco came over to Harry and Pansy and Harry pointed his wand in-between Draco's eyes.  
  
"Calm down Potter, it was an act," Draco rolled his eyes and pulled off his Death Eater robes. Harry glared at Draco, however he lowered his wand. They shoved the dead Lucius Malfoy off of Pansy and Harry helped her up. He clutched her to him as though he was never going to let go. Pansy started to cry again into Harry's chest murmuring 'Oh Harry' every now and again. Draco went and untied his mother and led her over to Harry and Pansy. The aurors that had apparated were huddling over Lucius's dead body.  
  
"Is he really dead?" Narcissa asked timidly. Draco nodded. "Good," Narcissa said a little more firmly. "Who actually spoke the killing curse?" she asked Draco and Harry. Harry swallowed nervously and said,  
  
"I did," However, Harry thought there was something wrong with his ears, because it almost sounded like there was an echo. Then it made sense. His eyes slided over to Draco, who was gawking at Harry, very unDraco-like. Then he smiled somewhat sourly.  
  
"Told you it was an act," he said so softly that only Harry heard him.  
  
Just then, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room. Harry sighed happily. Just at the sight of his Professor made him quite a bit calmer.  
  
  
  
"Professor," Harry gasped contentedly. Dumbledore glanced at Harry and nodded. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were twinkling. He nodded at Harry and went over to speak to who seemed to be the head auror. Dumbledore obviously knew what had happened. Harry wasn't surprised. Pansy let go of Harry and asked Draco,  
  
"Hey, you alright? You look like you're about to throw up," Pansy put her hand on her best friends shoulder, which was tense with stress. Narcissa, meanwhile had gone over to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"I just killed my father," Draco whispered. A few tears tumbled down Pansy's already tear streaked face.  
  
  
  
"Oh Draco," Pansy pulled him into an embrace that he slowly returned. Harry watched them for a moment. He wondered to himself, shouldn't he feel jealous, or something? However, the funny thing was, he didn't. He just felt a surge of guilt, because he also helped kill Lucius Malfoy. No matter how malevolent he was, he was still Malfoy's father. Malfoy probably felt the same thing. Harry walked over to Dumbledore, to see what was going on.  
  
"I'm sure of it Mr. Brown, as I told you before, it was in self defense. I know these two young men and they wouldn't kill someone just because. They would not speak the killing curse unless they, or someone they love was in great peril," Dumbledore stated clearly and calmly to the head auror.  
  
"I'm certain Harry Potter wouldn't have, because he's you know, Harry Potter. On the other hand Draco Malfoy is not as innocent as you think. Lucius Malfoy is his father. Do you think that any offspring of that man could ever be kind, or care about someone that much?" Mr. Brown asked with his eyebrows raised. That comment had made Harry mad, he didn't know why, because he thought he hated Malfoy, but he felt he had to defend him.  
  
"You are obviously blind Sir," Harry said at a normal tone, although his voice was cracking with fury, "If you need to know, Lucius Malfoy was sexually harassing my girlfriend, who is also Draco Malfoy's best friend, Pansy Parkinson. If you care to look over there, they are both clearly upset about what just happened here in this room. He evidently cares a great deal for her," Mr. Brown and the group of aurors standing behind him glanced over at Pansy and Draco who were talking softly to each other. They noticed all of the aurors staring at them so they decided to walk over and see what was going on.  
  
"Why do you care, Mr. Potter? You probably won't get charged. Mr. Malfoy may, but not you for sure," Mr. Brown asked.  
  
"WHY DO I CARE? WHY DO I CARE!" Harry bellowed, losing his control, "I care because I love her! She loves him! I LOVE HER AND IF YOU HURT HIM IN SOME WAY IT WILL HURT HER!" Harry roared, breathing heavily. "I love her," he mumbled quietly, realizing what words had just left his lips. Pansy stepped up to him, shocked and gazed up at him. He looked at her for a long time, studying her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were sad and frightened, yet had a slight look of relief in them. She had a tear running down her already tear-streaked face, although she was smiling.  
  
"You love me?" She questioned delicately.  
  
"Pans, 'course I do. I love you," Harry replied tenderly.  
  
"I love you too Harry, I love you too!" Pansy murmured happily and reached up and brushed her lips with his. Suddenly, they realized there were other people in the room, including Dumbledore, so they pulled away quickly. Harry slid his hand into Pansy's and turned to face Mr. Brown, blushing slightly. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Dumbledore smiling at him. Harry nodded and looked back at Mr. Brown. He had one eyebrow raised and was looking skeptical.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus, I have no time to listen to listen to hormone-crazed teenagers theories. However, I will pull some strings and get you two a trial. I must be off. My fellow aurors will clean up this site, and you will receive an owl notifying your court date," Then he disapparated.  
  
  
  
"Pompous bastard," Draco grumbled on the way back to the fireplace.  
  
"Draco, he's just doing his job," Pansy swatted Draco's arm as she walked hand in hand with Harry.  
  
"Will you be saying that when you're coming to visit us in Azkaban?" Draco drawled unpleasantly.  
  
"You won't be going to Azkaban. Believe me, we will find you a good lawyer and your mother and Dumbledore and I will testify to defend you and Harry. You won't be going to Azkaban," Pansy stated.  
  
They started squabbling with each other and Harry was reminded strongly of Ron and Hermione. He felt almost homesick, even though he hadn't been away for more than 12 hours. He missed Ron's friendship. He missed how things used to be. Harry's eyes watered slightly so he looked up at Mrs. Malfoy and Dumbledore walking ahead of the three of them. Dumbledore wouldn't let him or Draco go to Azkaban, would he? He didn't want to think about that. If Azkaban is as horrible as Sirius and Hagrid say it is, then he doesn't want anything to do with it.  
  
"You know Potter," Draco assumed, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "This is going to be all over the Prophet tomorrow,"  
  
"Great," Harry groaned sarcastically. Just what he needed. He could picture the headlines now. The Boy Who Lived has declared his love, Potter aids Malfoy in homicidal plan, Potter and Malfoy unite to murder, and so on.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, everything will work out. It always does, doesn't it?" Pansy asked, hoping to make Harry feel better.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry lied. He didn't want to worry Pansy with his problems. Nothing seems to work out for him. His parents died, because of him. Then he got stuck in the Triwizard Tournament, and Cedric died because of him. That certainly did not work out. Then he finally gets Pansy, and Ron stops speaking to him. He just comes to save his girlfriend, and he kills Malfoy's dad and gets a court date. Why does this always happen, he wonders. Harry wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist and pulled her closer to him. He needed her more than anyone else right now. He needed someone who loves him.  
  
They finally reached the fireplace and used Floo to get back to Hogwarts. They landed in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"You three should go to bed. It's been a tremendously stressful day and you need your sleep. I will excuse you from classes tomorrow so you can get yourselves together. Narcissa, I'm sure there is an open bed in the Hospital Wing if you would like to stay there for the night. I will see you all tomorrow," Dumbledore announced and swept off to his office. Narcissa turned to Harry, Draco and Pansy and said,  
  
"Thank you for everything you three," she hugged her son, then Pansy, and surprisingly then Harry. She whispered to him,  
  
"You did nothing wrong today, you know that?" Harry gulped and nodded and she turned and walked to the Infirmary.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll go up ahead, so you two can give each other your goodnight gropes," Draco drawled.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry and Pansy exclaimed together. Draco smirked.  
  
"Knew that was coming. Anyway, 'night Potter, see you down there Pansy," Draco nodded and headed off to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"So you sleeping in your own bed tonight?" Harry asked Pansy.  
  
"Guess so. Can't promise the same for tomorrow night though," Pansy teased as Harry grinned.  
  
"Goodnight my angel," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss her. They opened their mouths almost at once, and their bodies melted together. They broke apart after awhile and headed off to their own rooms.  
  
"Maybe everything will be all right," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out and so you guys can read it. Anyway, if you reviewed last time, find your name below:  
  
Emma Malfoy: Thanks for reviewing, No cliffie here! Thanks for reviewing on darkmark.com as well as here!!! Keep reading  
  
Hpchick7: Well you were half right, Draco fired the curse as well and Lucius is dead! Good job!  
  
Pansy Potter: Don't cry, don't go insane, I posted more! You're my most loyal reviewer and I love reading your reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Quiet One: Procrastination is my middle name, so I hear you when you say you should be studying but your not. How do you think this story started! Lol! Keep reading!  
  
Water Lily: Thanks for your review!  
  
Zahnfan23: You are also one of my most loyal reviewers! You theory about the curse hitting Ron is great! It could happen I guess. Great imagination! Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
